


Gold and Silver

by sapientia_et_vis



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, F/F, First Kiss, Hugs, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapientia_et_vis/pseuds/sapientia_et_vis
Summary: Evgenia was Alina's idol, her inspiration, her driving force to succeed... or at least, that's how she felt in the beginning. Now Zhenya is a lot more and Alina doesn't want to lose her ever.*Takes place right after their last performance in the Olympics.





	Gold and Silver

Alina Zagitova, only 15 years of age, and she had given the performance of her life, winning gold in the winter Olympics of 2018. She was standing on the top podium, dressed in red and all the photographers and journalists wanted a piece of her. People were calling her name, cheering for her, interviewing her and Alina was happier than she had ever been. Her family back in Russia must be proud of her and that thought made her feel warm inside. 

Looking around her, everyone was dancing. She wanted to dance too. She wanted to find Evgenia, wrap her arms around her, breath in her scent and celebrate together their victories.

She looked behind her and all around her but Zhenya was nowhere to be found even though she was standing right next to her a few minutes ago. "Where is Zhenya?" She asked her coach, who informed her that she had returned to their room and so, Alina went to find her because she had to see her. She had to see Zhenya. 

Reaching their room, she stood still before the big wooden door. The corridor was dark, no one else was there but her. She wanted to open that door. It was her room too after all but something was stopping her. She knew pretty well what that was. _Guilt, fear._ Alina wasn't stupid or blind. She had seen Zhenya crying after ending up in the second place. She knew how much Zhenya wanted that gold and she had witnessed it first hand every day. She had seen the tears, the sweat, the bruises. Alina had witnessed it all. 

How long she'd been standing on that corridor, Alina had no idea. She was lost in her thoughts until a sob that was coming from inside the bedroom, brought her back to reality. _Zhenya was crying._

Alina felt her heart breaking in two. Zhenya was crying and she was the reason because she beat her. The competitive part inside Alina was happy for her achievement but the other, the more human one was feeling way different. She felt guilty because she was the reason Zhenya was crying and she was afraid she might now hate her and not want to be friends anymore.

 _No. This couldn't happen_. Zhenya was her closest friend, her idol. If she wanted nothing to do with Alina, that would break her heart. Even the thought that Zhenya might not want to talk to her ever again or look at her and smile made her heart hurt so badly. 

 Alina knew. She knew that her feelings for Zhenya weren't entirely platonic anymore. She had realised it the moments Zhenya would smile at her and her heart would beat faster or how nice it felt when Zhenya was innocently touching her arm or the low of her back. Alina was totally fine with the possibility of never having her feelings returned but their friendship? She couldn't lose that. Their friendship worthed as much as her gold Olympic medal. 

She heard another sob and without thinking much about it, she knocked on the door. Quickly she realized that she should have left Zhenya alone for now but it was too late. The door opened and before her stood Zhenya. Her eyes were tearstained and her long brown hair were now falling messily on her shoulders. She wasn't wearing her costume anymore but an oversized black T-shirt and cute pink socks. 

Zhenya smiled at her. Despite the tears in her eyes, her smile was soft and made Alina's heart flutter. "Hey." Evgenia said. 

"Can I come in?"

"It's your room too, isn't it?" Zhenya stepped aside to make room for her to step in but before Alina did, Zhenya walked back to her side of the room, avoiding to look at her and trying to put an order into the mess of a pile of gifts that her fans had given her. 

"I was just trying to put them in some order." Evgenia said cheerfully but Alina knew she was faking it.

"Zhenya..." Alina tried to stop her.

"Look." She continued without paying her any mind. "I got two identical bear plushies. You can have one of them." She threw the bear plushie on Alina's bed. 

"Zhenya, I'm sorry." Alina said hastily without thinking about it much. 

Zhenya immediately froze, her smile died on her lips. "Don't say that." She saw new tears, falling from her eyes. 

"It's the truth. It's how I feel." 

"Then you should stop feeling this way." Zhenya said harshly, while even more tears ran down her face. 

"You worked hard. Y-"

"So did you, Alina." Evgenia interrupted her. "You deserved that gold medal more than anyone." 

"I-I just don't want you to hate me. I want us to continue being friends. I still admire you more than anyone." Alina was trying to put her thoughts in some order, trying to explain to Zhenya how she feels and what she means for her. 

"Hate you?" Evgenia looked dumbfounded. "Why would you think that?" 

Alina felt her eyes moist. "Because I beat you." She whispered. She was now crying and she couldn't hold it back no matter how hard she tried. 

Evgenia wiped her own tears and smiled gently. She stood up and approached Alina. She cupped her face and wiped a few of her tears with her thumb. "Alina, that's how sports work."

"B-but..." Alina tried to speak. 

"I could never hate you." Evgenia said determined, cupping Alina's face with both of her hands. "You were marvelous on that ice, Alina. You were beautiful, elegant, shining like a star. I've never seen something more beautiful before. If someone was to beat me, I'm glad it was you. The Olympic gold was my dream and I'm crying because I lost it but I could never blame you or hate you for that."

Alina raised her eyes and saw Zhenya looking at her with so much kindness. She didn't know what to say. Her heart felt like a mess. She wanted to admit everything. Admit her feelings and hold Zhenya close, making her smile again. "How could I ever hate you when you mean so much to me, Alina?" She heard Zhenya's soft voice, she felt her breath on her skin and without realizing it, Alina crashed their lips together and for a moment it felt like total bliss until she realized what she was doing and saw Zhenya's horrified look. 

Alina pulled back. "Oh god, I'm sorry." She took a step back. "I'm so sorry, Zhenya." She turned to leave but Evgenia grabbed her by the arm, stopping her. 

"Alina, what was that?" She demanded. 

"I don't know. I.. I'm sorry." She felt new tears coming out of her eyes. If their friendship wasn't ruined before, Alina made sure to ruin it now, with her inability to control her feelings.

"Is this how you feel about me?" Evgenia said in a high voice and Alina lowered her head and sobbed. "Answer me, Alina. Is this how you feel about me?" Evgenia shook her. 

"I'm sorry." Alina sobbed. "I can't control it. I can't. Not anymore." Alina whimpered and suddenly two soft lips were on hers kissing her. Zhenya was kissing her. Her tongue was teasing her mouth and now was inside her, warm and soft and Alina kissed her back. She didn't know how to kiss. It was her first kiss but she had dreamed about it and it felt beautiful. It was indeed beautiful. 

Zhenya cupped the back of her neck and Alina pulled her closer by the waist. Evgenia smelled of flowers and vanilla. The kiss ended and they both laughed awkwardly. 

"I feel the same." Evgenia said timidly and Alina looked at her lips, pink and plump from all the kissing. She wanted to kiss her again. Zhenya felt the same as her. She wouldn't lose her. They would stay close to each other and maybe now be even closer than before. 

"Do you want to be girlfriends?" Alina asked. She had no idea how that came into her mind but it just did. Maybe it was the logical thing to do, when you're in love with someone. 

Evgenia nodded. "I do but we have to be extra careful from now on."

Evgenia was right. This could be very dangerous for both of them but Alina didn't care. She was willing to do anything. "We will. Nobody will know."

Evgenia took her by the hand and they both sat on the bed. "I'm tired. Who knew crying could be so exhausting?" She joked. 

"You should take a nap." Alina said. 

"Will you stay with me?" Alina noticed that Evgenia was blushing. 

"I could use some sleep too." She replied and Evgenia smiled widely. 

"Undress and come to bed." Evgenia said and moved under the covers, making herself comfortable. 

Alina took off her costume and put on a pair of comfortable pink shorts and a lousy white T-shirt and quickly joined her under the covers. Evgenia opened her arms wide and Alina immediately hugged her back, resting her head on her shoulder. She felt Zhenya kissing the top of her head and warmth spreaded all over her body. 

"Zhenya, once we return to Moscow, I would like us to go on a date. Maybe the movies and then go eat some ice-cream." 

Alina felt Zhenya hum. "I would love to but I get to pick the movie because I'm still a little bitter you beat me, Zagitova."

Alina laughed and Zhenya laughed as well. It felt so good. It felt like heaven. She hugged Zhenya tighter. "Alright. You pick the movie." She agreed. 

"Goodnight, my red ballerina." Zhenya said softly, kissing her forehead. 

"Goodnight, Zhenya." Alina whispered and closed her eyes, letting herself falling into a peaceful sleep to the beating sound of Evgenia's heart. 


End file.
